My Best Gifts
by Dianitha
Summary: One-shot. AU "Porque Shaoran Li, se dio cuenta que los mejores regalos de su vida habían sido en el día de su cumpleaños" Especial del 13 de julio. ¡Felicidades Shaoran!


**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener.**

**° My best gifts°**

_**[One-shot]**_

**By: Diana A.**

°*°*°

Tantos días de horas exhaustivas de trabajo lo tenían más que agotado, ni siquiera hoy que era su cumpleaños había podido pedir un día libre puesto que necesitaba terminar un trabajo que su jefe le había asignado a último minuto, se lamentaba grandemente el ni siquiera poder haber recibido la felicitación más importante de todas: la de su esposa.

Había tenido que salir muy temprano de su casa para adelantar los pendientes del dia y le pareció injusto despertarla a las cinco de la mañana, de ahí la razón de no haber felicitación, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarle una pequeña nota explicándole sus razones.

"_Lo siento amor, sé que te dije que hoy tenía el día libre, pero no pude evitar que me lo cancelaran por el proyecto de Kunimitsu, me fui temprano para terminar el trabajo antes de lo esperado, trataré de llegar antes de la cena._

_Te amo mucho. Shaoran"_

Adhirió la notita a la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de su cama y se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y ahora solamente estaba más que estresado.

Rayó la hoja de papel en la que estaba escribiendo, para después arrugarla y tirarla al cesto de basura, estaba molesto y afligido, más que nada porque ya pasaban de las dos de tarde y Sakura no le había hablado para felicitarlo, seguramente estaba molesta por haber fallado a su promesa de pasar el día con ella o de no avisarle desde un día antes. Tomó su celular por vigésima vez y de nuevo lo mandaban al buzón de voz, esa era su confirmación de la molestia de Sakura.

Suspiró y paso su mano por sus cabellos, no quería que ella se molestara… no en este día.

La verdad es que su cumpleaños había significado un día común y sin relevancia en su vida desde que había empezado a tener conciencia de lo que la palabra cumpleaños significaba, podía ser considerado un amargado…pero para él no tenía sentido hacer una gran celebración o recibir miles de regalos, y no se libró de ello hasta los once cuando le dijo rotundamente a su madre que no quería ninguna fiesta ni ninguna clase de regalo, solo aceptaba felicitaciones que no exageraran de "Feliz Cumpleaños" y un abrazo; más que nada porque creía que ese día podía celebrarse cualquier otro y que era una tontería.

Formó una sonrisa cuando recordó por qué cambió de opinión y es que cuando entró a la preparatoria conoció a Sakura Kinomoto, como era un colegio que contaba con todos los niveles, los alumnos se conocían entre todos y Shaoran ya tenía la fama de ser reservado, serio, estudioso, también de ser amable, penoso, popular y lo principal, que odiaba los cumpleaños, característica que se dio a conocer de él cuando las jovencitas empezaron a llenarlo de detalles en ese día, él de la manera más amable, dejó en claro sus razones y desde entonces desaparecieron casi todos las atenciones en el trece de julio.

Pero cuando Sakura entró como nueva estudiante, él quedó encantado con la nobleza, delicadeza, amabilidad y belleza de ella, todo eso y más habían robado inmediatamente su corazón y cuando empezó a tratarla supo que estaba plenamente perdido en ella. Sakura se había convertido inmediatamente en su mejor amiga y sabía casi todo de Shaoran y el detalle de su cumpleaños le preocupó demasiado, porque ella quería hacerle un regalo muy pero muy especial ese día, pero temía que fuera ha ser rechazada.

― _¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? ―preguntó Shaoran realmente preocupado, desde la mañana la había notado diferente y no le agradaba saber que se estaba perdiendo de algo._

―_Na…nada Shaoran ―bajó la mirada y continuó caminando a la salida del instituto._

―_No me mientas Sakura ―la tomó de su brazo para que se girara a verlo―, puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea._

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se puso realmente nerviosa, no quería arruinar la amistad de Shaoran por ese detalle, pero sabía que si le mentía él lo sabría y le sacaría la verdad a como dé lugar. Empezó a jugar con sus manos y cuando iba a empezar a hablar fue interrumpida._

―_Por poco no te alcanzaba Li ―comentó una joven rubia que de pronto había llegado con los castaños―. Te quería dar esto ―y le ofreció un paquetito envuelto en papel azul._

_Sakura dio un respingo en su lugar por la sorpresa.  
_

―_Lo siento… pero no puedo aceptarlo ―rechazó sutilmente y con cierta pena en su voz―, sabes que no me gustan los regalos en mi cumpleaños, lo siento de nuevo._

―_Ah…no te preocupes, está bien, feliz cumpleaños ―regresó el paquetito en su bolso y desapareció de ahí para que no se diera cuenta de cuánto le había dolido._

_Tal vez fuera algo cruel de su parte el haber rechazado el presente, pero no quería cambiar el ideal que tenía en claro: no representaba nada ese día y eso incluía que no quería regalos. Regresó su mirada a Sakura y notó que ella ya había avanzado algunas calles y se apresuró a alcanzarla, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando._

―_Sakura, por favor dime qué tienes ―la tomó de los hombros._

―_No tie…tiene importancia Shaoran, de…déjalo por favor ―pidió entrecortadamente._

―_No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas ―dejó en claro._

_Sakura dudó unos segundos, pero después se decidió ha decirle, abrió su bolso y sacó una cajita de ahí, se la extendió a Shaoran y él se quedó sorprendido._

―_Sé que no aceptas regalos…así que no lo aceptes si no quieres yo…_

―_Que tonto he sido y déjame decirte que de ti nunca podría rechazar nada, porque eres especial ―la interrumpió mientras la abrazaba delicadamente―. Tal vez tus regalos sean los únicos que quiera aceptar ―sonrió muy cerca del rostro de la castaña, ella solo había podido sonrojarse como la grana._

_Shaoran se alejó de ella con el propósito de abrir el regalo y se encontró con un libro, lo abrió y se encontró con un sobre, miró a Sakura pero ella estaba con la mirada en el suelo, sacó la carta y cuando terminó de leer lo único que pudo hacer fue besar a Sakura en sus labios, acto que tomó de sorpresa a Sakura pero que no dudó en corresponder._

_Y es que era cierto que a Shaoran no le agradaban los regalos, fiestas o cosas parecidas, pero el regalo que recibió ese día le hizo darse cuenta que hay veces que un regalo te puede cambiar demasiado o en este caso una idea._

_Porque el que la persona que quieres te diga "Te amo" es uno de los mejores regalos que te pueden hacer._

Eso le hizo darse cuenta que su cumpleaños ya no significaba solo un día común y corriente.

―Shaoran ―sonó el intercomunicador interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

―Digame señor.

―Sé que es tu cumpleaños, disculpa si te importune este día… por lo que para recompensarte, aunque sea un poco, ya te puedes marchar.

―Muchas gracias señor ―agradeció el castaño con una gran emoción.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del edificio corriendo, quería arreglar las cosas con Sakura para vivir el resto de su cumpleaños de la mejor manera y eso sería con la persona más importante en su vida.

Después de estacionar su auto, entró por la puerta principal y no se encontró con Sakura como era la costumbre, subió por las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación solo pudo encontrarse con la habitación en penumbras porque la noche ya había caído y con dos lucecitas encima de la cama. No entendía que pasaba ahí, por lo que prendió las luces y se encontró con una linda escena.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama con un vestido color verde agua, arreglada de lo más bella y con una chispa que no supo interpretar, y a lado de ella un pastel de chocolate con velas en forma de los números que conformaban su edad a cumplir, la señora Li se levantó cuál resorte y se abalanzó a los brazos de su esposo para besarlo dulcemente.

―Feliz cumpleaños amor ―le susurró después del beso.

―Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí y que estabas molesta ―confesó sinceramente.

―Nunca me podría olvidar de algo tan importante como este día, lo que pasa es que necesitaba arreglar los detalles de tu fiesta sorpresa y por eso le pedí a tu jefe que te retuviera hoy todo el día, si te hablaba temía arruinar la sospresa ―rió mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

―Así que era una sorpresa…Y yo que me estaba muriendo por pensar que ya no me querías ―comentó de broma

―Eres un tonto, eso nunca.

Sakura se separó con algo de dificultad de los brazos de Shaoran y se dirigió al tocador.

―No te muevas de la puerta, aun no he acabado con las sorpresas.

Shaoran sonrió abiertamente, eso era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

― ¿Y donde será la fiesta? ―le preguntó obedeciendo a sus órdenes.

―En casa de Tomoyo y Eriol, ellos me ayudaron ―contestó mientras buscaba en los cajones, sacó una mascada y se dirigió a él, le dijo que no preguntara nada y que confiara en ella, Sakura le vendó los ojos y lo dirigió a la cama. Sakura agregó un último detalle a el pastel y le quitó la venda.

Shaoran miró el pastel y sopló las velas, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle que cuando entró a la habitación no estaba sobre el pastel, se quedó mudo del asombro y miró a Sakura quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

― ¿un sonajero? ―quiso confirmar.

―Lo que pasa, es que no se si te habrás dado cuenta de los cambios que he tenido y hace dos días lo confirme, me pareció oportuno decirte hoy en tu cumpleaños, que tendremos un bebé ―le explicó la castaña, estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar.

Por su parte Shaoran quedó estático y hasta que se dio cuenta de la noticia, fue una explosión de felicidad en su interior y lo primero que pudo hacer fue tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos y girarla con él mientras gritaba que sería papá, no cabía de la alegría y Sakura se alivió porque le había gustado su pequeño regalo. Detuvo Shaoran el acto de gozo y besó a Sakura apasionadamente en la boca, después paso a su cuello lo que provocó suspiros entrecortados en Sakura, en segundos Shaoran dejó caerse sobre la cama llevándose a Sakura consigo.

Lo que no contempló era que caería directo en el pastel, la habitación se llenó de sonrisas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, entre risas ambos se levantaron para arreglar el desastre.

―Tanto que me costó hacerlo ―dijo Sakura.

―Hay que admitir que fue divertido… pero Sakura ―llamó su atención―, el pastel no se compara con la felicidad que me has dado, te amo demasiado ―y la besó de nueva cuenta, pero con más delicadeza y dulzura.

Y Shaoran, en ese día se daba cuenta que a la persona que más amaba, le había ofrecido los mejores regalos de su vida y lo que nunca pensó fue que sería en su cumpleaños.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Antes que nada quiero decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran!, desde que lo conocí en CCS se convirtió en mi personaje favorito y amor platónico *.*, me imagino que de muchas xD por lo que agradezco infinitamente a CLAMP el haber creado a este personaje =).**

**Cuando empecé a escribir este pequeño detalle, tenía la idea de que sería un drabble, pero después la inspiración llegó a mí, las ideas vinieron de golpe y se convirtió en esto que acaban de leer, espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y para las fans de Shaoran Li. **

**Sin más, gracias por leer y si lo deseas, puedes dejar un review, en él se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentario, siempre y cuando no ofensivo;).**

**Feliz día ^^**

**Atte: Dianitha.**


End file.
